Back to the Past: The Jennifer Parker Story
by ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: On the night of Temporal Experiment #1, Doc Brown finds that Marty McFly is unavailable, and therefore gets his girlfriend Jennifer. Inadvertently, though, he ends up bringing her to the year 2015. Now she must resolve to find a way to get back home while continuing to discover how times have changed. AU.
1. Temporal Experiment 1

Jennifer Parker woke up to her phone ringing. She immediately got confused, since it was the middle of the night and no one should have been calling her, and took her time to come out of the sleeping condition before further action.

As she had already come to notice, it was indeed the middle of the night. To be more exact, it was 12:50 AM on October 26th, 1985. It was no auspicious date in Jennifer's life; the only thing that she could remember immediately was that, on this day, she was supposed to go on a trip with her boyfriend, Marty McFly. She had first met Marty on her birthday party almost a year ago, when she had needed someone to play the guitar, and they had been steadily dating since then - and in October, her 18th birthday was about to come up, which they would celebrate much more peacefully.

Having thought of that, Jennifer finally came to her senses and was able to answer the phone call. On the other end of the line there was an old man whom she, at first, didn't recognize. When the two were connected, he simply yelled: "Jennifer!"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't quite call Marty - I believe he's still asleep - so I need your help. I forgot my video camera in the lab, could you pick it up and come to Twin Pines Mall?" The man sounded quite serious, if slightly whimsical.

"Alright, but I still don't know who you are." Jennifer was still confused and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"It's Doc, Jennifer! Doc Brown."

"Oh. _Oh._" Jennifer now remembered. Dr. Emmett L. Brown was Marty's friend and the local scientist, and from the looks of it, he was caught up in an invention, since Marty told her that he hadn't seen him in a week.

With her curiosity piqued, Jennifer immediately got dressed - the usual cyan jacket and bright pants - murmured "Coming!" and dropped the call.

_What could Doc Brown possibly want Marty for?_

* * *

><p>Jennifer looked over the sign reading "TWIN PINES MALL" and the time readout, 1:15 AM. To get there a bit faster, she decided to also get one of the old skateboards that Marty had left behind in Doc's lab, but couldn't quite get a handle on the thing, and tumbled from it, falling over - yet again. Once she got up, holding the skateboard in one hand and the camera in another, she ran towards the white van that she had noticed standing in the empty mall.<p>

On the van there was a very clear inscription, reading "DR. E. BROWN ENTERPRISES - 24 HR. SCIENTIFIC SERVICES". Jennifer still didn't quite know what Doc was planning, and by the looks of it, the dog that was standing by the van had no idea either. Then again, that was a dog, and there was no way that a dog could even begin parsing what happened.

Then, Jennifer heard a sound. The van's back was now opening, revealing a set of tracks, presumably because a car was stored inside. Once the tracks were laid down, the car - a DeLorean DMC-12 painted in silver with machinery attached on it and a license plate that read "OUTATIME" - rolled backwards. Once Jennifer had gathered that these were indeed the things that happened - she was as much in shock as anyone could potentially be, maybe except for Marty, who was actually hanging out with Doc - the DeLorean's door opened, and out stepped Doc, dressed in a white suit with a symbol that Jennifer recognized from health class from the other day - a symbol of radioactivity.

"Jennifer! Is Marty alright?" Doc immediately asked the female.

"Um, well..." Jennifer wanted to answer, but soon had realized that Doc was too excited for his own good, as he interrupted her: "Welcome to my latest experiment, the one I've been waiting for all my life!"

"Well, it's a DeLorean..." Jennifer wanted to ask, but soon had learned that for now, she had to remain silent as Doc went on his spiel.

"Bear with me, Jennifer. All your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we'll proceed." Jennifer took a closer look at the camera that she had gotten here and pressed the circle that meant "record". As the tape was rolling, Doc immediately began speaking in a much more serious tone.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM, and this is temporal experiment number one."

"Temporal?" Jennifer couldn't quite catch the word, but Doc seemed to ignore her as he went towards the dog, whom he called "Einie", and got him into the car. The scientist then buckled the seatbelt and took an electronic watch that was on the dog's neck. Doc put it side-by-side with his own identical watch, which Jennifer proceeded to record with her camera. "Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch."

"Wait, so I'm supposed to believe your dog is called Einstein? After the scientist?" Jennifer asked again, but Doc continued to ignore her as he picked up something from the car and closed the door, leaving Einstein inside. Doc then stepped back and Jennifer followed, tracking the car with the camera.

Doc then pulled a switch on the contraption that he had picked up, and the car began moving. Jennifer soon realized that this was a remote control unit, much like the ones installed into toy cars, except with a real, fuel-powered DeLorean. With the motions that Doc used, it appeared that he wanted to place the car as far away from himself as possible. He then took Jennifer directly in the car's headlights and proclaimed: "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit."

With those words, Doc began to accelerate the car in place, while holding the brakes. When he released the brakes, the car began moving towards the pair and Jennifer wanted to run away, but Doc held her so she wouldn't do that. As the car accelerated still faster, it started emitting strange sparkles. Just as it was about to hit the two, the sparkles consumed it whole and it disappeared, leaving a pair of fire trails where it should have gone, underneath Doc and Jennifer's feet.

* * *

><p><em>Author's idiotisms: I'm splitting the prologue into three parts, because I won't ever get used to uploading things in 3,000 word chunks.<em>


	2. Temporal Experiment 2

Doc looked at his device and immediately inexplicably got excited. "What did I tell you?! 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!"

"You still didn't explain what "temporal" means." Jennifer reminded Doc. "And where did the car go?"

"The appropriate question is _when_ did the car go! You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him to the future!" Doc put his hand away from him in a nondescript direction, after having noted something that Jennifer wouldn't have understood anyway. "One minute into the future, to be exact! And at exactly 1:21 AM and zero seconds we shall catch up with him and the time machine!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc." Jennifer had finally realized what was going on. "Am I supposed to believe that you built a _time machine..._ out of a _DeLorean?!_" she asked with disbelief.

"The way I see it," Doc answered, "if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal..." Doc's watch began beeping. "Watch out!" He pulled Jennifer away from where they were standing, and in that place, after three flashes, the car appeared again, now covered with ice. It rolled for a while, being that it had been traveling at a tremendous speed previously, and then stopped.

Doc and Jennifer took steps to the car which had stood still, cautious of what might have happened to it. When Doc tried opening it, it looked like he had gotten a burn. "What, is it hot?" Jennifer asked.

"It's cold. Damn cold!" Doc then got the car open with his foot, and inside, Einstein the dog was still there, alive and well. Doc did a quick comparison of his own and Einstein's clocks, and as one could have predicted, Doc's clock was now one minute ahead "...and still ticking!"

"He's okay." Jennifer noted.

"He's fine!" Doc affirmed. "And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time." Doc then took Jennifer to reveal the interior of the car to her. "Come here. I'll show you how it works."

Doc sat inside the car and pulled a switch that activated some sort of readouts. "First, you turn the time circuits on." Those were in red, green and yellow, and all of them told the date: October 26, 1985. Doc commented each of them: "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were." As one could expect, they were labeled: "DESTINATION TIME", "PRESENT TIME" and "LAST TIME DEPARTED".

Doc then turned to something else. "You input your destination time on this keypad. Say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." He typed something, and the red date had changed to July 4, 1776. "Or witness the birth of Christ." After some more typing, he changed the dat again, to December 25, 0000. Jennifer wondered for a while if "0000" was a real year, before Doc typed something else. "Here's a red letter date in the history of science. November 5th, 1955." As the date changed, Doc once again entered a sort of mental state that Jennifer couldn't anticipate. Maybe Marty knew what was up with Doc, but she definitely didn't.

"Yes, of course. November 5th, 1955." Doc laughed. "That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet. I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to, I had a revelation... a vision... a picture in my head... a picture of this." Doc pointed to the back of the car and Jennifer noted the contraption that was there: three rods placed in a triangular pattern, sparkling ever-so-slightly, in a glass box.

"This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor."

"Flux capacitor?" For Jennifer, this entire night was about learning words that she didn't know. Did Marty know them? He could be more into these things.

But nevertheless, she couldn't get the answer, as Doc was now remembering his past. "It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long?" Doc stepped out of the time machine to remember. "Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees."

Jennifer, who wasn't quite listening, commented: "This is amazing. This is great. So, what do you say it runs on? Regular unleaded gasoline?"

Doc then went to a strange box that he had picked up. "Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium!"

"Plutonium..." Jennifer realized the meaning of that, coupled with the sign on Doc's suit. "So I'm supposed to believe that this thing is radioactive?"

Unfortunately, she had put the camera away, and Doc told her: "Keep rolling! Keep rolling!" When he was in line of the camera again, he began speaking again: "No, no, no, this thing is electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need."

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium!" Jennifer started to disapprove of whatever Doc was doing. "Did you rip that off?"

"Of course! From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium, and, in turn, gave them a shoddy bomb casing full of used pinball machine parts. Come on. Let's get you a radiation suit."

"Wow." Jennifer said as she stepped into a van.


	3. Temporal Experiment 3

When she came out, she was wearing a suit almost identical to that of Doc's, except yellow. She then watched as Doc picked up a vial of plutonium from a case and inserted it into the DeLorean's machinery, where it was injected with a strange sound. "It's safe now. Everything's lead-lined. Don't you lose those tapes now." Doc then picked up another case next to the plutonium case and placed it inside the DeLorean's storage. "I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future? I'm allergic to all synthetics."

"The future? That's where you're going?" Jennifer wondered. She always had thoughts about the future and how she would get married with Marty. In her head, she pictured a big wedding, in which she wore a reasonable wedding dress...

"That's right. Thirty years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind... I'll also be able to see who wins the next thirty World Series." Doc remarked with a joke, and Jennifer began recording him again.

Doc opened the DeLorean's doors, took a deep breath and began speaking again. "I, Dr. Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey. It will be a journey to thirty years in the future." He sat in and began typing the time, commenting: "That would be Monday, October 26th, 2015." Then, though, he suddenly remembered something and began laughing.

"What am I thinking of? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet, one trip. I must be out of my mind." As one could already predict, Jennifer did not understand the non-sequitur, but as time would show, this was the least of her worries.

Suddenly, Einstein began barking. Doc stopped laughing and instead looked into far away, where he saw a truck coming. His tone became more serious again as he commented: "Oh my god. They found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it, Jennifer!"

"Who found you?" Jennifer asked.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" Doc shouted again. Jennifer realized that she was now in grave danger, as Doc was now motioning for his pistol to defend himself. Jennifer instinctively ducked, since she didn't have any sort of arms with her, and watched as the truck in which the terrorists were was now in line with Doc, who had failed to shoot anything.

Doc threw the pistol out, but it was no use. The Libyans shot him with their machine gun and he dropped. Jennifer ran next to the van, hoping to avoid them, but soon found that she was also about to be shot. This was it, wasn't it? This was her death.

Wait a minute...

The machine gun had jammed. The Libyans were shouting something in Arabic, as if they were cursing the gun, and Jennifer realized that this was her chance to escape. Though, she didn't _quite_ realize where she was, and found herself inside the DeLorean. Just to be on the safe side, she closed the door and started up the car, but not before taking one last look at Doc, who was surely dead by now.

Jennifer started driving just as the Libyans started shooting. She was terrified, since she hadn't got quite enough practice with driving a car, much less one as prestigious as this one, and had several close calls with the scenery, as the Volkswagen truck was still after her. Not realizing what she was doing, she also ended up turning on the time circuits.

She started driving in the streets, hoping to lose track of the truck, but it kept following her. Not even getting the car up to 85 worked. These were no dumb targets, and now it looked like they were bringing out the big guns.

Jennifer looked at the rear view, where it appeared as if they had a much bigger weapon, even though she didn't immediately recognize it. Though, luckily for her, she had already gotten back into the parking lot, and had actual room to accelerate, hoping to get to 90 this time, so they wouldn't catch up.

However, she didn't quite realize one thing. Just as she started to get close to the target speed, sparkles not unlike those she saw the first time were surrounding the car she was in. She started stopping the car, but by now it was too late: the entire scenery around her had changed. Instead of an empty space with markings on the concrete, there were now trees and a nicer-looking paved road. By sheer luck, she managed to stay on the paved road as she decelerated back to 0.

"That was terrifying!" Jennifer exclaimed as she had finally lost track of the truck chasing her. She had no idea where it was - or where _she_ was. By the looks of it, this definitely wasn't Twin Pines Mall, but it had to be _something_.

Not knowing better, she stepped out of the car, leaving it behind with things that she had picked up like the camera and the radiation suit, as well swearing to herself to never drive crazy like that again. As she could have already noticed, she was in what looked like a forest - or perhaps a park...

She suddenly noticed gates, lit up, even though it was the middle of the night. The gates were closed, as it was still the middle of the night, but Jennifer wouldn't hang out with Marty if she didn't know to break the rules at least sometimes.

And thus, as she walked outside, she finally realized what place she was dropped to, and subsequently that it was definitely not Hill Valley, California in 1985.

The sign behind her read, in an unusual design that couldn't have been conceived in 1985, _Twin Pines Park._

* * *

><p>Marty McFly woke up late that day. It was a Saturday, and therefore he hadn't gone to school that day. This was at least slightly better for him, and he didn't have to miss anything that day. Unless...<p>

He went to eat breakfast with his parents, George and Lorraine, and his siblings, Linda and Dave. It was no news that his family was a complete emotional train wreck, as he had been reminded last night that it was the result of a complete accident: apparently, in November 5, 1955, Lorraine's father hit George with a car and they ended up taking him inside, where Marty's mom had realized that it was "meant to be", whatever that was supposed to mean.

But this was all in the past. Now, it was only him and his life with Jennifer. Though, the car was wrecked, so there was no chance for that trip, but nevertheless, they could still spend quality time.

"Uh, see you all later!" After having eaten his breakfast, Marty headed out of his house, noting: "I'll see if I can catch up with Jennifer."

"Marty... Jennifer..." Lorraine suddenly started muttering, having gotten extremely sad. She couldn't finish the sentence, and instead George went outside, picked up today's issue of the Hill Valley Telegraph and gave it to Marty. He immediately noticed the picture of Jennifer - along with a picture of Doc, apparently - and began reading in disbelief.

_INCIDENT AT TWIN PINES MALL KILLS TWO_

_It has been reported to the Hill Valley Telegraph that on Saturday night, an incident - which witnesses report as involving a speeding DeLorean DMC-12 and a Volkswagen Station Wagon - was not without casualties. They report that the local scientist, Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, was shot by a group of unidentified Libyan terrorists at approximately 1:25 AM. Minutes later, a young woman - so far her body hasn't been discovered, but she is believed to be Jennifer Jane Parker, a student of Hill Valley High School - had crashed the DeLorean into a Fox Photo Booth, and soon after the group of Libyan terrorists had crashed into the remaining wreckage. They were able to escape the wreckage relatively unscathed, and are now searched by the Hill Valley Police for manslaughter and speeding._

"This is heavy!" Marty exclaimed as he dropped the newspaper and fell over, passing out.


	4. Courthouse Mall

Jennifer resolved to go to the Hill Valley Courthouse Square first. She could only remember the fact that this was where she last saw Marty, and therefore... well, that wasn't too well thought out, since, apparently, thirty years had passed since that date, but nevertheless, it was _some_ sort of plan... or, well, sightseeing in the future.

And there was a lot of sightseeing to be done in the future.

Where do we begin? Well, I don't know, how about this: there were cars... in the sky. That's right; actual automobiles were flying above Jennifer and Hill Valley as of this very moment, thirty years after she had left 1985.

However, Jennifer had quickly realized that there was much more to life in 2015 than just the flying cars. The people in the streets were walking much faster than in the present, and they were dressed in the most colorful outfits that they could think of. And usually, their pants... were inside-out? For a while, Jennifer thought that perhaps she was making all of this up, and this was instead some sort of dream sequence.

Finally, she had reached Hill Valley Courthouse Square... well, Hill Valley Courthouse _Mall_, apparently. It appeared that the mall itself was hosted underground, while in the place of the former parking lot there was a body of water, just to spice up the neighborhood and add to the whole "green and clean" shtick that seemed to plague people in this point in time. And, apparently, the clock was still broken, continuing to read 10:04 as it had been doing for the past... hmm. Jennifer was still figuring that part out.

That was when she noticed something beneath her feet. At first glance, it looked like a simple black plate, and Jennifer could find no use for it, nor any method of making it change its state. It just remained there; a black plate that didn't do anything.

Just as she put it in her pocket, another man went up to her, saying: "Save the clock tower!" _Talk about déjà vu._ Though, she was certain that a middle-aged woman had went up to her before.

"Come on, why don't you throw in a hundred bucks and help save the clock tower..." The man began speaking in a familiar style.

"A hundred bucks?" Jennifer, as it appeared, was wondering about the preposterous sum that had been offered, but also couldn't help but chuckle a bit since they... hmm.

"That's an important historical landmark. Lightning struck that thing sixty years ago!"

"But wait..." Jennifer started coming to her senses. "If it had been thirty years in 1985 and it's now sixty years, that means... eighty-five minus thirty plus..." Though, before she could finish counting in her head, the black plate that she had picked up fell off on the floor again.

The man had immediately noticed it, picked it up and gave it back to the girl. "Your smartphone, miss. So, what do you say?"

"Excuse me, my what?" Still unfamiliar with future lingo, Jennifer took a closer look at the device and managed to grip on a switch on its side. Now, the plate was shining with a picture and a reading of the present date and time.

_09:04 am, 10/26/2015._

In disbelief, Jennifer took a closer look at the last four digits that were supposed to signify the year. The whole design was completely new to her 1985 mind, but those four digits had stuck to her out the most.

_2015._

Jennifer dropped the "smartphone" again and began running in no particular direction. However, she couldn't make too many steps until her sneakers hooked onto one of those rocks which others thought was very "appealing" and "green" and made her fall over. It wasn't too long until she completely faded out of consciousness.

"Is that a no, then?"

* * *

><p>When Jennifer woke up, she had immediately realized that this wasn't her home. If this was the case, she could have begun thinking this was some sort of nightmare situation. Unfortunately, it wasn't and the most likely theory <em>still<em> was that she had accidentally travelled forward in time. That, or she could just have passed out for thirty years, but then she'd be waking up in a hospital.

"And nothing on you except an ID that expired in '86," a female voice on the other end of the room began commenting. "Don't worry, Jennifer. We got your situation assessed, got your thumbprints, got you some money from those antique coins, and you should be good." The woman handed Jennifer something; at a first glance, it had a futuristic design, what with the writing on it that looked like it was in a calculator font.

"It reminds us, though - That DeLorean case was never completely sorted out. They found Mr. Brown shot and bleeding, but neither the car nor you were actually there, and we only presumed that you were dead. This Marty kid had gone crazy about you and Doc. Have you seen what he's done to the Twin Pines Mall? Guess you three were really good friends back in the day."

"The Twin Pines Mall... the DeLorean..." While waking up, Jennifer had started to realize something. Without further notice, she tried to run off the office room, but found the door closed and... without a doorknob?

"Oh, sorry, Miss Parker... you forgot something." The police officer, who had electronic writing on her hat, reading, in scrolling letters, "HILL VALLEY POLICE DEPARTMENT", gave Jennifer a familiar object. It was the black plate... er, the "smartphone" that she had found.

"It had been dropped there for a day and no one picked it up besides you, so we presumed that it was yours. Must be an old model from maybe 2009? Anyway, have a nice day, Miss Parker." The door automatically opened and Jennifer frantically ran out of the office building and into the clear skies of 2015 again.

The Courthouse Mall was still an easy target to locate, and therefore Jennifer resolved to run there first, before trying to backtrack her steps and go back to the Twin Pines Park. With that in mind, she could still take a closer look at the future. Not only there were _cars_ above her feet, what looked like skateboards were _also_ floating an inch or two above the ground. Presumably it helped the rough rocks problem.

Jennifer also made note of one shop on the way, called _Cafe 80's_. Apparently, people of the future were also weirdly worshiping her present day in what could only be presumed to be nostalgia. But then again, if it truly was nostalgia, most of the visitors would actually look like they were in their forties, and this was definitely not the case.

Having stared at Cafe 80's for long enough, Jennifer made a run towards the Twin Pines Park, about two miles from Courthouse Mall. As it was now roughly 1 PM (Jennifer made sure to check on the "smartphone"), the park was now open to visitors and she didn't have to jump over the gate again.

Then, though, something else caught her eye. Just behind the entrance to the park, there were the proverbial twin pines, along with what looked like a memorial stone, reading, in clear letters at least more reminiscent of Jennifer's own time:

_IN LOVING MEMORY_

_dr. EMMETT LATHROP BROWN  
>1914 03 23 - 1985 10 26<em>

_JENNIFER JANE PARKER  
>1967 10 29 - 1985 10 26<em>

_mourned by the PARKER FAMILY and MARTIN McFLY_

_tombstone CEREMONIOUSLY RELOCATED to TWIN PINES PARK  
>2010 10 26<em>


	5. Eighties Called

Jennifer was about to fall over the monument, as if she was about to pass out, but quickly gathered herself, as it had been made obvious to her, repeatedly, that she was indeed in the year 2015, and that in the future, she and Doc were believed to be dead.

However, "her" "smartphone" wasn't so lucky and fell out again, dropping casually on the dirt. She was about to forget it and run for where she "parked" the DeLorean, but then she noticed a middle-aged man pick it up and give it to her. "Did you lose it?"

Jennifer looked at the man, thinking that he was strangely familiar, but not being able to put her finger on it. "Um, no? It just... it's okay. I'm fine." She wasn't fine; she was still confused over the whole experience, but she had already known to lie sometimes, as any girl her age did.

The man then looked closely at the words of the monument himself. "It's been thirty years..." Although, what offset him more wasn't the fact that these two people were dead - after all, he knew of the passage of time and the fact wasn't just suddenly going to go away. Instead, what caught his attention was Jennifer's attire. He couldn't describe it in words, but a child that, while the man and Jennifer weren't looking, entered Twin Pines Park, could. "Hey, you. The eighties called, they want your style back!"

From the get-go, Jennifer knew that this was a stupid argument - a decade couldn't possibly be alive. However, the man, even though, given his age, could actually be in Jennifer's position during her own time, was able to answer, in a bit of a screaming voice:

_"The eighties killed Doc and Jennifer!"_

The youngster immediately backed away, but Jennifer remained and even wanted to confront the older man, given that he had mentioned her name. She leaned in closer to try and at least see the man's face, but before she could get the angle right, she fell over her own monument's fence and fell straight into the dirt.

"Yes, bear with me, I haven't been there myself, but others tell me that the DeLorean and the truck started roughly here..." The man walked away from the monument. Jennifer had tried to follow him, but then fell face first just outside, ending up on the stone pathway, and had to pick up the device of the future _again_.

"...and then they accelerated to ninety miles per hour..." When Jennifer caught up with the man, she realized that he was now walking towards where she had "parked" the DeLorean. This was definitely a bad spell for her, since no one typically leaves their car in a public place, and the man could potentially get angry.

Nevertheless, he continued in a depressed tone, not even looking up, even though Jennifer could already see Doc's car: "...and then the DeLorean disappeared without trace and the truck crashed into..."

Jennifer slammed her fist onto what appeared to be the time machine. She had to get this out of the way somehow, and it already seemed to be too late as the man noticed it, while finishing his recount: "...the photo booth..."

Now, Jennifer could get a closer look at the man. As per the fashions of the future, he was wearing a business suit with two ties, and his hair was brown and short, combed in that distinct way that seemed almost too familiar. Though, she also had noticed that his eyes widened as the car piqued his curiosity. "It's the same DeLorean! And you're... you're..." The man backed away into a tree, while Jennifer climbed over the car to follow him further.

"Listen, that's exactly what happened to me. I was driving at eighty-eight and then suddenly everything around me changed. I only had so much time to stop before I'd crash into a tree or something, because someone thought it was a good idea to place an _entire park_..." Jennifer stopped to catch a breath, but then she finally realized who she was talking to as she noticed his blue eyes, the same blue eyes that she had been staring at just as someone was about to kiss her. "Marty?"

"You look just like Jennifer!" The man announced, thus confirming to the eighties' girl that he is indeed the future version of Marty McFly. "But she died thirty years ago... and there's this exact DeLorean... oh, I need to stop being so much on crystal meth..."

"Excuse me, crystal meth?" It might have been part of the future slang, much like the "eighties called" remark, but it could also have been because Jennifer wasn't too familiar with this culture, because she also didn't recognize "temporal experiment".

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've..." From this vision, it was clear that Marty was as confused as Jennifer was, and since it seemed that Marty's life had been flushed completely down the toilet, Jennifer took the initiative. "Alright, look inside, I'll show you something."

Reluctantly, Marty pushed himself away from the tree and looked closer at the DeLorean. Some witnesses even mentioned that there were some improvements done to the car, and that made Marty more surprised, confused and depressed at the same time, twisting his face into this amalgamation of emotions.

"Alright, now carefully look..." Jennifer looked for the switch that turned the time circuits on, and once she found and pulled it, she read the date of "last time departed" to him aloud. "Says right here. October 26th, 1985, 1:35 AM." Now that both were seated in the car, Jennifer in the passenger's seat and Marty in the driver's seat, they closed the doors.

"Alright, what's the catch? What's the meaning of this vision? Is it some sort of dream? Could you explain?" Marty asked. Knowing that her usual language from her own time wouldn't do, Jennifer resorted to saying something else. From that one notice of future slang, she knew what to say.

"The eighties called... and they want me to come back."


	6. Strange Visitor

The Hill Valley tourists were immediately taken aback when a DeLorean busted straight through the gates to Twin Pines Park. It wasn't just because the car had not been in production for over thirty years or that the same model had been a part of the events of October 26, 1985. There was also the fact that no one ever saw the car actually getting inside the park, and therefore there was no actual explanation on why it would have been there. Some conspiracy theorists might have deduced that it had been traveling in time, but real scientists then would have pointed out that time travel hasn't been conclusively proven as possible.

However, our two heroes literally had none of this. They were simply going along the streets, with Jennifer now being able to observe the Hill Valley of 2015 at a larger scale. Since most cars had been, as Marty put it, "hover-converted" (he also was heavily insisting that this particular vehicle should be hover-converted as well), the streets were barren and at some points, it looked like the DeLorean was already hitting the significant speed. Though, even at this speed, nothing was happening.

That was when Marty had finally halted the car in front of a garage (which Jennifer recognized as formerly being Doc Brown's) and looked back. Something in the back was giving out an alarm, and Marty pointed out that the plutonium gauge was empty.

"Well, I suppose you won't travel in time today." Marty blandly commented, having recovered. Perhaps the thrill of the race, combined with the relief that at least Jennifer's alive, was what finally pulled Marty out of depression.

* * *

><p>Jennifer had only caught a brief glimpse of what Doc Brown's living place looked like as she was frantically searching for a camera. Nevertheless, she could see that things had changed during the thirty years. There was no longer an overabundance of clocks, and instead the walls were covered with all sorts of futuristic electronic devices and printouts. Each of them seemed to be a manifestation of a very temporary interest from Marty's side, and Jennifer was reminded of a story of how Doc had never stayed with a single invention for more than a month.<p>

In particular, Jennifer noticed a white device that looked like a coffee machine, but was labeled as "Mr. Fusion". She cautiously touched it, but couldn't find a use for it. That was when Marty came to her and told her: "Oh, no, no, no. This is an important thing, I can't let you ruin it just yet. Long story short, it powers the whole house."

"So this thing... is a _power plant_?" Jennifer was in disbelief.

"Yup. Hydrogen fusion had been discussed as being the thing that lights up the sun, and we always wanted to recreate that and... well, we did. So the end result is, several banana peels can rev this thing up to one, sometimes two gigawatts." It seemed as if those inventions were Marty's only satisfaction in the future, without anyone to love him.

However, Jennifer was soon proven wrong. A dog not unlike Einstein came from under a table that Marty had been sitting on and walked up to Jennifer. She had only seen Einstein for that one day, and didn't even know how he was taken care of since Doc died, but this must have been a different dog. For one, it looked like a different breed, even though Jennifer had never been good at telling apart breeds of dogs. "Hey, uh, that's Hawking. Named after Stephen Hawking, the modern visionary of time travel." Marty commented and Hawking woofed excitedly.

"Hawking... Hey, so how many dogs there are named after scientists anyway?" Jennifer felt something fishy going on.

"Oh, a lot of them. Back in the day, Doc also used to keep dogs. Let's see, there were Archimedes and Ptolemy in the forties, Copernicus in the fifties, Galileo and Newton in the sixties, Edison in the seventies, Einstein in the eighties, that was when I took over, Planck and Tesla in the nineties, Sagan just around two thousand, and now Hawking, of course." Marty smiled with the mention of those last ones, and Jennifer realized that he wasn't entirely alone.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Jennifer had still too many questions about the future, even though she also wasn't that much up to the times in the present. "You took over Doc Emmett Brown's lab?"

"Yeah. Apparently his last will had been for me to inherit everything he has, since he didn't have a real family nor friends, well, besides me..." All of a sudden, remembering that night and morning, Marty got sad again.

"It'll be okay. Say, when I go back to the past, could you..." Jennifer wanted to comfort Marty, but was interrupted by a doorbell ring, followed by a loud knock to the front door. The girl on the other side shouted "Hey, McFly, learn to open the door when a girl asks you to!"

Marty clicked something on one of the electronic devices, and the small door next to the big garage door opened up. The girl behind the door was dressed in a black miniskirt, red leggings, a white top and her hair was dyed... _rainbow_? While she was walking, she hit something with her leg - likely a dog food container for Hawking - and kicked it so hard it ended up splatting against the wall, getting dog food everywhere. Hawking immediately came to eat the food, while the girl commented, looking at Jennifer: "Hey McFly, who do you think is this no good falmer troll hanging out with you?"

Marty and Jennifer, who were now standing next to each other, looked at her. Jennifer then stepped up to her. "Parker. Jennifer Parker."

"Jennifer Parker. Aren't you supposed to have died thirty years ago?" The girl stepped closer to Jennifer, then suddenly pushed her, knocking something out of her pocket again. "I said talk to me, you..." They both then noticed, again, that it was the smartphone from the future.

"You steal my stuff?" The future girl looked at Jennifer with the meanest glare possible, then suddenly kicked her in the chest, sending her flying across the room and into an old couch, where she landed and passed out. The visitor then took the phone for herself and looked at Marty, as if she was meaning to do a similar thing to him. Marty, instead, looked at one of the wall devices and hit it.

The house lit up and announced: _Intruder detected._ Before she knew it, the future girl had been grabbed by the arms and legs by several robots, taken outside the garage and kicked in the butt. Her phone also fell out, and when she grabbed it, she had just noticed that there was a crack on the glass of the phone that hadn't been there.

_Just perfect,_ the girl muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Author's idiotisms: Who knew that the 2010s are really a shitty trollfic?<em>


	7. Not All About Time Travel

"There there now, you've been clocked out for almost five hours."

"Marty? Is that you?"

When Jennifer came to her senses, it was dark, and therefore she didn't recognize where she was, except that she was lying somewhere. Immediately, she assumed that she must be back home and that she never went to the future to begin with. "I had a horrible nightmare... it was about the future... and it felt so real..." she said, as someone was putting cold, wet cloth on her head.

"Well, you're okay now. Also, I got a new smartphone for you." Marty said, not thinking twice.

Jennifer, though, immediately noticed."Smartphone?" Jennifer immediately sat up, realizing that this was part of the future slang that she had dreamed of, and Marty turned the lights on. "Wait a minute... you're not Marty! Well, you are, but..."

"The time machine is still in works now. I still haven't figured out what powers it." Marty looked over the DeLorean, which he had finally gotten to bringing inside the garage.

"Oh, and one more question. Who was that chick who knocked me out?" Jennifer still couldn't believe the completely preposterous fashions of the future. Rainbow hair? Really?

"Oh, that was my ex-wife, Tiffany Tannen. You see, after you went missing, Biff immediately hooked me up with his daughter. I suppose he just wants the McFly and Tannen families together forever. Worked out about as well as you'd expect." Marty laughed a bit, while Jennifer finally stood up, looking for something inside the time machine. Finally, she found the old 1985 camera that she used to record the whole thing, and took it out. Marty laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer wondered.

"These smartphone things in the future?" Marty explained. "They can record like a camera and much, much more. Let me show you." He pulled out a black plate, almost identical to that which was apparently in Tiffany's possession. He turned it on with one of the side buttons, then used his finger to swipe across the screen, unlocking the phone. Then, he pressed on an icon that looked like a camera, and suddenly a view appeared, which looked just like the actual surroundings around Marty and Jennifer.

Once he pressed another button, a picture of the McFly Garage was taken. "See? Exactly the same thing. And much, much more. Just remember that you turn it on the side, and slide your finger across the screen." He handed the phone to Jennifer, who looked around the garage and finally found something worth bringing back to the past: a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph with the headline "INCIDENT AT TWIN PINES MALL KILLS TWO".

Jennifer took the photo, then immediately shut down the smartphone that was _actually_ hers and pocketed it. Marty, though, commented: "Oh, that. That's literally part of the definition of my life. If that incident never occurred, I might at least feel a bit better." He looked down.

"Now now, let's not get distracted. Let's watch the actual footage." Jennifer insisted, and Marty immediately came back to his senses. He fiddled with the camera, searching for something to plug the stray wires into, and once he found it, something on his laptop showed up. Something oddly familiar.

"_Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall..._" the mere shadow of the past began speaking, and Marty immediately got happy then sad again, remembering that the real Doc had already died.

"Doc!" Marty thus had shouted in a mixture of emotions, and in that point, Jennifer had realized that the two were really true friends. It all made sense now. That was why, when Doc passed away, his last will was to leave everything behind for Marty.

"Listen, you can get emotional during some other time. Now, I need to get back to '85. So, y'know..." Jennifer knew that this was coming since Marty was reminded of both her and Doc around the same time, but then again, she really felt out of place here and couldn't wait to see everyone back in her home.

* * *

><p>"<em>...but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need!<em>" The counterpart of Doc had finally said, and at this point, Marty switched the recording off. In between remorse for the loss of his friend and the satisfaction of discovery, now there was the brief hint of sarcasm... that is, if you considered sarcasm to be an emotion.

"Just perfect. 1.21 gigawatts... so in addition to the hover conversion, we _also_ need another fusion unit." Marty walked around his garage, wanting to calm down and sort the argument inside his head out peacefully, but nevertheless did some calculations in his head that Jennifer heard anyway: "...so the hover conversion would be forty thousand and Mr. Fusion would be twenty thousand..."

While Jennifer had made a mental note of the two numbers, she had also been a bit impatient, and asked: "And until then?" She still wanted to see the real Marty, the one who she accidentally left behind in the past.

"Until then? Huh. I'm not all about time travel, so I can't tell what will happen." Marty began ranting, just to get better after the whole turmoil. "I presume that you could somehow change the past just by knowing things in the future, but I don't see you as influential enough to cause something really big."

"What about sightseeing? Like this was some sort of field trip?" Jennifer took a shot in the dark.

"Oh, I could try and do that, but I'm not the best guide. Oh, and let's stay out of Tiff's way, just in case." Only Jennifer knew Marty well enough to tell that his mood had finally gotten better, and that the whole trip to 2015 might be enjoyable and educational, rather than feeling like a complete nightmare.


	8. Guided Inside

"And remember to always take pictures of everything. All the kids in the 2010s do, and you'll have something when you go back to 1985." Marty had finally instructed what once was his girlfriend, but now was a simple girl lost in the future.

For the first time, Jennifer smiled when she turned on the futuristic device and actually got a hang of how it was operated. The "lock screen", which displayed the date, October 27th, 2015, was to be unlocked by swiping across the screen. Then, a menu showed up, and one could select all sorts of games and "apps" that were available. Apparently, one of these "apps" was called "AT&T" and allowed to call other people and actually see them. Just before coming out of the garage, Jennifer had tested it out with Marty, and it was the coolest thing ever. Others, as already mentioned, were portable versions of video games, and the whole device could be considered entertainment on your fingers.

But then again, she was told to take pictures, and there was no time for doing anything else. She turned on the camera app and began taking photos of whatever objects she thought were important. First, she snapped the camera at the Hill Valley Courthouse Mall, noting how the design was completely different from that of 1985, what with a glass facade and the actual words.

Then, she felt like there was something more important to take a picture of. She headed towards Twin Pines Park, taking photos of other things - Cafe 80's, little girls on floating skateboards, the fashions of the future, the flying cars, even a local theater that showed a holographic movie, apparently named "Fifty Shades Darker". Whatever this was, it didn't seem like a good enough thing to watch.

Finally, she had found where Twin Pines Park was, and took the most important picture of all: her own (and Doc's) tombstone. Not every person in the world had the opportunity to see a sight like this, and capturing it was the most important thing of all.

Before she could take a photo of anything else, though, she was noticed by another citizen of the future. This person had that exact same glare as Tiffany, which obviously told "I want everyone here dead" but, in a way, also seemed non-threatening. Her clothing, though, was a different matter. She wore an orange robe, one that definitely didn't fit into Hill Valley's vision of the future, and on her chest there was a yellow sun symbol.

Without caution, this girl took Jennifer's hand and dragged her through the streets, leading her to almost losing and cracking her phone like that of a certain other someone,. The girl realized her mistake, though, and let Jennifer go for one second, so she could put the phone away, and continued dragging her and running across the future Hill Valley, only passing by shops like the robotic car service.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Jennifer found herself passing through a sign that read "Hilldale - The Address of Success", slightly altered with red spraypaint to change the last word to "Suckers". By this point, her companion had already stopped holding her, and Jennifer only ran purely out of interest, even though she was still slightly threatened by her attitude. Once they finally stopped by a house, which looked almost exactly like all the other Hilldale houses, the two women finally stopped, breathing heavily. The stranger then pressed her thumb next to the door, and it suddenly opened, saying, in a very distinct robotic voice, "Welcome home, Lilith."<p>

Once the door opened, Jennifer could clearly see the inside of the house of the future. She dismissed the unfamiliar parts as simply being the fashion of the future, rather than the technology of the future, but just as Lilith entered her own room (but not before blurting something out like "Tiffany, I found the falmer troll that you were looking for.") and turned on the television, the six panels, showing six different channels, definitely were a new invention not seen by anyone in 1985. Curious, Jennifer followed Lilith, who was now struggling to turn off the TV and instead turn on something apparently called "the Internet".

Just then, two different men - who were most likely not members of the Tannen family and were simply in on whatever Lilith was doing, seeing as they had the same strange robes as her, only designed slightly differently and with different colors (one's was light blue, while the other's was dark red) - came in front of Jennifer. "Oh, you must be the Jade that we need for our cosplay group!" the man dressed in blue said.

"No, well, what I mean is, I'm Jennifer Parker and..." Before Jennifer could make her own point, the man in red pointed her to a closet where she was supposed to go, as well as handing her a black dress, most likely designed in the same "ever-so-slightly different" way, which she was supposed to put on.

* * *

><p>When Jennifer came out, the man in red put some finishing touches on the outfit, giving her a frame for large circular glasses and a headband with a pair of white fluffy...<p>

"Dog ears. Don't you know? This is Dog Tier Jade." The man in blue pointed out, as Jennifer was trying to get a feel for them, not knowing what they are. Then he pointed at a camera that was hidden in the room and Lilith stood up from the television, just to try and get into the group shot.

The camera took the shot and printed a photo of the band of four. Lilith pressed something, and three more identical photos came out - one for each member of the "cosplay band". Jennifer took the photo meant for her and looked to examine it closer. As it appeared, Lilith had the trademark Tannen appearance, but there was still no hint on who the two men were. Jennifer flipped the photo, only to find an inscription reading "This was taken at the home of TIFFANY MARIA SUSAN TANNEN McFLY and LILITH EBONY TANNEN".

Jennifer batted an eye at the strange naming conventions of the future. She figured that it was still something for later, and pocketed the photo, making sure that her "smartphone" was still there as well.

Just then, she heard a strange noise that sounded like three sonic booms outside.


	9. Amplifier Incident

This didn't seem like anything ordinary to this town, even in 2015, and therefore Jennifer immediately tried going outside the house to look. There, though, she was confronted with another issue of the future: there literally was no doorknob on the door.

Tiffany, of course, was there to notice. "What, are you from the eighties or something? You press your thumb to the plate and go out!"

"What plate?" Jennifer then noticed a plate, likely another one of these registering thumbprints as those were literally all over the place in 2015, and pressed it. The door then opened, and Jennifer could finally exit the house.

Once she was outside, she saw the same dreaded time machine DeLorean, but now outfitted with one of those Mr. Fusion modules that she had seen in Marty's garage. Marty was already outside, but was nervous to enter his ex-wife's house. He still greeted Jennifer with a smile, as they both got back into the car and got ready to exit this place once and for all.

"Did you follow me? I mean, how did you have time to..." Jennifer wondered, but was quickly interrupted by Marty. "I've got all the time I want, I've got a time machine! I just didn't want to bring you back from before our last meeting... it's a long story."

"Alright, so you've repaired the time machine... and you can send me back to the past, right?" Jennifer asked Marty, but he was caught in his own trance, remembering the gravestone that was clearly marked with Doc's name. "I've got something else in mind."

* * *

><p>Marty set a fax machine inside the DeLorean to print out an empty fax, then took out a pen that wrote... by lasers. Yup, this was about as "future" as it could get. He began considering what to write: "<em>Dear Doc, on the night that Jennifer goes...<em>"

"Marty?" Jennifer had started to think as an actual time traveler, as she already had a whole day to think in this way. Marty only responded "Yeah?"

"If Doc knows that you didn't show up, then he'll begin suspecting more than "I'm going to be shot", you know?"

"That's right. Let's see. _On the night of Temporal Experiment #1, you will be shot..._"

"Alright, let me write it." Marty had put the pen down, and Jennifer could begin writing with it.

"_On the night of Temporal Experiment #1, you will be shot by terrorists. _Please _take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. With love, Marty & Jennifer._"

"Got it." As the message was now written down, Jennifer could fold the paper and put it inside her pocket. Meanwhile, Marty had already typed the time to go back to: "OCT 25 1985 08:00", and was already looking on how to get the car up to 88 miles per hour, having risen to the air.

Jennifer no longer had any questions, as she knew she was going to leave the future behind. It was a strange trip, but looking back, she knew that it was worth it.

* * *

><p>The middle-aged Marty landed the car near Doc Brown's garage - the same garage through which Jennifer had walked, looking for a certain camera and a skateboard, and the same one that had been run by a completely different person in the future - and let Jennifer inside.<p>

"Remember: leave the letter by the plutonium case, and don't let anyone see you. You're still around and will be exactly for... nineteen hours and thirty-five minutes. Peace, and my past self will see you." With these cryptic words, Marty went back to the car, possibly to hide it so that Doc could possibly recover it, since that was _his_ car, and never Marty's.

Still more puzzled than ever, Jennifer looked around and found the plutonium case that was mentioned. She quietly placed the letter and decided to explore the place, having been warned that she cannot encounter anyone from the past for some time, and really being bored out of her mind.

She plopped herself onto one of the couches Doc had around, that was placed just before a huge amplifier. She couldn't possibly know why Doc would have invented an amplifier... unless it was...

_...of course._

Jennifer heard someone enter Doc's lab, and by the looks of it, the only person it could be was Marty. He was calling for Doc, but of course Doc hadn't been around, as the machinery that was left behind to work relentlessly had shown. This past/present Marty then hit the plutonium case with a skateboard, but luckily the letter had remained where it was.

Marty was now looking around the room himself, and Jennifer figured to hide somewhere else so that she watches out the scene. As she predicted, Marty tuned up every dial on the amplifier, plugged his guitar in and "rocked" so hard he was thrown back onto the same couch, as well as getting hit by various papers and tools. Jennifer would have helped him, but remembered she can't interact with him as of right now, and continued to watch the scene.

As Marty struggled to get out and only managed to say "Woah. Rock-n-roll." the phone rang. The phone sounded like a fire alarm, but Marty knew better and answered. As he was talking to Doc, the clocks struck 8 AM, and for a while Jennifer thought that the time travel hadn't worked, as she clearly arrived at 8:00 already and spent some time. But, as Marty had realized, it was actually 8:25. He ran off, leaving the lab behind and speeding away on his skateboard.

As she was trying to get a closer look at the escaping person, Jennifer realized that those stupid round glasses didn't belong on her face and threw them across the lab right onto the rubble left behind by the amplifier incident that she just witnessed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's idiotisms: Let's welcome Jennifer back to 1985. Just in time for Doc's birthday... <em>what do you mean _time doesn't work this way?_


End file.
